The Best Lesson
by Maybe I'm a Kinkajou
Summary: Some things you can only learn from experience... ONESHOT, ErkxLouise. Rated T for a reason.


Kinky oneshot with ErkxLouise. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own FE. Waaah.

* * *

The Best Lesson.

_Scratch scratch scratch._

Erk's quill flew across his essay with rapid urgency, leaving spidery sentences across the parchment, referring to the complex anima spell Lord Pent had assigned him to research. The young mage was engrossed in his writing, so engrossed that he barely noticed that his nose was almost touching the essay; he just had to complete the two-roll essay before Lord Pent returned from his meeting in the Etrurian capital.

"Erk!"

The mage twitched slightly at the sound of his name, but continued writing. He just had to finish this paragraph…

"ERK!"

"Fine…" Erk sighed and set his quill back in the inkwell, rising from his chair. Lady Louise was calling him again, probably so he would eat something with her, even though he always insisted on finishing his work before indulging in food. She should understand how he felt; after all, she was married to Lord Pent. She should be used to scholars and their inconsistent eating habits. His mental grumblings continued until he entered the conservatory, where he found Lady Louise sitting—no, draped over a chaise, like someone had slung her on it. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that seemed to have been painted on her frame, and he tried not to notice how it accented certain areas of her body. He was glad she was reading a book and didn't notice the flush creeping up his cheeks.

"You called, Lady Louise?" Erk asked politely. Louise glanced at him and smiled.

"Yes, I did." She said airily, closing her book. "Fetch me a pen and parchment, will you? I wish to write a letter to Lord Pent."

"Yes, ma'am." The mage nodded and walked to his room, quickly grabbing one of his spare pens and a spare piece of parchment, then hurried back to Lady Louise, eager to get back to his essay.

"Here, Lady Louise," He gave the items to her. She took them, and smiled. "Erk, there's no ink here. Would you fetch some for me?"

Erk mentally slapped himself. "Yes, ma'am." He started to run out.

"You can just get some from the desk there," Louise called, pointing at the writing desk in the corner of the room. Erk slapped himself again.

"Yes, ma'am." He muttered, retrieving the inkwell from the desk and handing it to Lady Louise. "Err…anything else you need?" Erk noticed that she was staring at him coolly, a small smirk playing on her delicate pink lips.

"Erk, how old are you?" She asked, taking the inkwell from him.

The question caught the mage off guard. "Uhhh…fifteen… Why do you ask?"

"No real reason," She dipped the quill into the inkwell and started writing. "You just looked older."

"Okay." Erk jammed his hands into his pockets. "Erm…"

"Yes, you may leave," Louise said flatly, not looking up from her writing. Erk nodded and retreated back to his room. _That was…weird…_

* * *

Several minutes later, Erk was absorbed in his essay again, words flowing from his quill so fast that the ink was leaving little black drops on his nose. A few more paragraphs, and he could move on to the second roll. 

_Contrary to belief,_ he wrote, _there indeed exists a separate triangle inside Anima magic._

Why had Lady Louise called him to get the parchment when there was a desk in the corner of the room? No, he had to focus on his writing. It was probably nothing, anyway.

_The inner triangle is as follows:_

But she was acting strange…

_Thunder is greater than Wind…_

_Wind is greater than Fire…_

_Fire is greater than Ice…_

_Ice is greater than…_

_Wait, that's not a triangle…damn, I have to rewrite that…_

"Erk, would you come here for a moment?"

The mage groaned and set his quill aside, muttering to himself about not getting any peace. He wondered if he would have to get something for her that she could easily reach across the table and retrieve. Then again, Lady Louise was acting very strangely, so he wouldn't be surprised if that was it. "Where are you, Lady Louise?" The mage called.

"In my bedroom, Erk dear," Came her melodious voice. Erk shuddered involuntarily at the word 'bedroom', then pushed the thought out of his mind. That was absurd…she just needed…something pointless…

"Yes, Lady Louise?" The mage asked, timidly poking his head in the door. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he saw that she was looking in the mirror, eying the dress she was wearing.

"Erk, I need your honest opinion," Louise answered pensively. "Does this dress make me look fat?"

The mage's eyes went wide. Another strange question from Lady Louise, one that if he answered either way, the answer would travel back to Lord Pent, and while Lord Pent had always treated him kindly, he had a feeling that it would change if he offended his wife. He looked at Lady Louise's figure, wincing when he saw how nice it fit her…very, _very_ nicely.

"It…It looks good, Lady Louise," He stammered, jamming his hands inside his pocket yet again. His eyes kept wanting to wander to her bosom, and it took all of his willpower to keep them locked innocently on her hips...such round hips… _GAH!_

"Hmmm…no, I think it does make me look fat," Lady Louise said after a moment of shaking her hips in front of the mirror (_Elimine, save me!_). "I simply can't be seen anywhere in this. Erk, will you help unbutton me?"

"WHAT?" Erk blurted without thinking.

"Erk, I cannot reach the buttons. Would you please help me?"

"Buh…buh…I…Lady Louise…"

"Erk! What has come over you?" Erk could see Lady Louise's reflection glaring daggers at him from the mirror. "Will you help me or not?"

"…Yes, ma'am," Erk said meekly, and fumbled with the buttons that went down the back of Louise's dress. He hoped that she couldn't feel how sweaty his hands were as they grazed her skin.

"Thank you, Erk, I can take over from here." Louise said coolly, undoing the remainder of the buttons. "Would you please fetch my hairbrush from the lavatory? It's the large, silver one." Erk nodded and left, eager to get away from that awkward situation. He never would've admitted it, but he had always been attracted to Louise in an inappropriate fashion, and it seemed as though today was being designed to test every fiber of his willpower; it was fading faster than light from a sunset.

_Ugh… I feel sick even thinking about it…_Erk grabbed Louise's hairbrush, then paused to look in the mirror. His reflection stared back at him with frantic violet eyes, his skin paler than usual and glistening with sweat. Nervous didn't begin to sum up how he felt right now, even though he was trying to convince himself that Louise's actionsdidn't mean anything. The mage closed his eyes and attempted to steady his breathing.

"I was wondering what was keeping you," Came a light whisper by Erk's ear, followed by a pair of lips grazing his neck. The mage didn't move, didn't even open his eyes as the lips made their way up and down his neck, and did not resist as he felt delicate hands slowly turning him around. The hairbrush clattered to the floor.

"I thought you wanted your hairbrush…" The mage murmured. There was a non-committal grunt from the lips, and Erk said no more.

The lips finally met with his own, and they gently pulled him into a kiss. There was no resistance as the kiss deepened, eliciting a soft moan from Erk. He knew who this person was, and knew that he would pay dearly for this when Lord Pent arrived home…oh, but it felt so good to finally satisfy the dreams of his virgin mind. A sweet bliss clouded his mind as he returned Louise's actions, running his hands up and down her back. It took the mage a moment to realize, _Saint Elimine, she's naked!_

Their passion continued for what seemed like a lifetime to Erk, breaking their kiss only for a moment as Louise pulled off his shirt. It was only when he felt Louise's hands on the waistband of his pants did his mind finally overcome his lust long enough to say, "No."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Louise asked, sounding perplexed. Erk opened his eyes and stared at her, breathing hard. "We…we can't. I'm…student…studying…Lord Pent…murder…" His spluttering trailed off as the woman ran her fingertips along the muscles of his chest, bringing forth another moan from the mage.

"Lord Pent hasn't taught you much about the ways of women and life, has he?" Erk nodded weakly, and Louise smirked.

"Well then, Erk," She said in a low voice. "Just consider this to be a valuable lesson from an experienced teacher, and the best lesson you will ever have."

Her hand drifted lower, and once again the bliss fogged Erk's mind beyond the point of thinking, and he submitted to her touch.

Oh, yes, this was going to be the best lesson he had ever attended.

* * *

You survived! Yay!

R&R, plz.


End file.
